User blog:Angel Emfrbl/V4 reaction notes
Remember the V3 era anyone and how everyone was excited? V4 is on its way and the reaction is... Different. Here are some things I'm seeing going on; *Whining about how little improvement was between V2 and V3. Let me see; #Backwards compatibility was a new thing #Job plug-ins #Triphones #Improved vocal quality - Vocals like Meiko power now could happen #NetVOCALOID interacts with it, and V3 engine variants directly #3 new languages #Licenses changes occurred for users, allowing them to purchase 1 version of the software and own both PC and Mac. #Mac version. #Changed interface (enough to notivce) #Vocals have more stability across notes (noticable when importing V2's into V3). Yeah... Not many improvements here... They were mostly little things but "every little helps!". :-D Quoting the supermarket sainsbury's there... *Digging at English Vocaloid Yeah this pretty much goes without saying, uit happened with V2 -> V3 and its happened again. Some idiots use it as a chance to just dig at English vocaloid. their powered by the same engine though... I never understood how they are "less realistic" or "just bad" among the many, many complaints. I ignore them for the most part, mostly because Galaco-lover and "freckle face" are the ones doing it. Never understood how a guy can love Galaco and yet say "the Engloids are LQ" because she wasn't that high quality. Freckle face is just bias to the point of stupidity. *Luka and the Kagamines So erm... Aside from the few who bought V3 looking to get Luka/Kagamines, which would be your own fault for jumping the gun, I don't see how much of a issue this is. We've got, what, 40+ other Vocaloid vocals and we're not getting 10/12 of them? You know I get sick of the Big 8 favoritism only when selfishness comes into play, any other time I care not. Let Yamaha run its own franchise, the rest of us who aren't bothered by the misty release of Luka and the Kagamines or just don't really care about CFM aren't crying. I'm a english Vocaloid fan, none of the vocals I want updating will ever be, you should feel lucky CFM are and be thankful they won't make sure their the best they can be. anywauy they come with Priapro studio, you don't 100% need V3/V4 to use them... *Too soon! 3 years... Roughly the same as V1 and V2... 2004-> 2007... 4 years for V3... 4 years to just make V1 itself. *Other? I've not seen so much negativity overall from the western fandom... Just nobody seems excited. Some at VO forums note that part of the issue is that they got excited for SeeU's realistic sounding vocals prior to release - until it was revealled that it was her provider carrying the song in the first place and not much was SeeU. And this was the start of the many controversal issues surrounding SeeU... Unless "SHE CAN DO ENGLISH!!!" slipped in there first, don't know... O_o Regardless, everyone seems reluctant this time round. Category:Blog posts